


Love at First Hermione

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Crushes, F/F, Gen, HP Next Gen Fest 2019, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hero Worship, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, No Incest, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: From age four, Lily Luna is helplessly in love with her Aunt Hermione.





	Love at First Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my lovely last minute beta, B <3

The sun was shining and a four-year-old Lily Luna Potter was sprawled on the grass with a five-year-old Hugo Weasley. The pair were just soaking up the sun. Lily’s eyes were closed and her face held a dreamy smile as she basked in the sunlight.

“Hugo,” she sighed, turning her head to look at him across the grass, green eyes wide and serious in the way they could only be in a small four-year-old face. “I’m in love with Aunt Hermione.”

Her cousin—and the son of the ‘Aunt Hermione’ in question—propped himself up on one elbow and grinned down at Lily. “I think Daddy might mind.”

The sun was shining and a six-year-old Lily Luna Potter was sitting cross-legged in front of the fireplace, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. The sun streamed in through the window, illuminating the work before her. Between her fingers she twisted some paper and a fake daisy into a small ring, a seven-year-old Hugo at the table across the room constructing more paper into a crown for her.

“Hugo!” Lily cried, holding up the finished ring, “Where’s Aunt Hermione? I’m’unna propose!”

A sound in the hallway caused Hugo to look around with a frown. Lily watched his eyes widen as he saw who was approaching. “It’s Daddy coming! Hide the ring!” he hissed in her direction.

Lily wildly shoved the ring into the fireplace, only for it to go up in green flames as the Floo roared to life. The one and only Aunt Hermione spilled out of the hearth and onto the mat beside Lily.

“Aunt Hermione!” Lily cried, springing up from the floor and tugging at her Aunt’s hand. A glorious smile graced her face, a mischievous glint in her green eyes. Without warning she swooned right back down onto the mat she’d just jumped up from. 

Hermione knelt down beside her and held her hand, playing along. “Oh, Lily, why do you faint? We must fetch the physician at once!”

Lily groaned dramatically, relishing Aunt Hermione’s good mood. She made special care to enunciate each word. “I am in love, Aunt Hermione! I cannot possibly go on if my love is not re- requi- t- ed?!” She stumbled over the word, unsure of how Mummy had read the word.

“Unrequited love? How tragic! Who is it you are in love with, my Lily?”

Lily turned her head away and flung a hand across her face with flair, confidence renewed. “It is you, fair Aunt Hermione! Do you not love me in return?”

There was a short pause and Lily opened one eye and peeked out at Aunt Hermione from under her hand.

“But I am betrothed to Uncle Ron, dear Lily.”

Hermione gathered Lily up into her lap, and Lily latched her arms around her Aunt’s neck. “We must run away! E- elo- p-?”

“You are right! Of course! We must elope and escape from Uncle Ron.”

“Yes?!” Lily jiggled up and down in Aunt Hermione’s lap. “We will e-lope and get married like Muggles, in the building with the pointy roof and have flowers in our hair, and it will be in the spring and—”

Aunt Hermione laughed and looked across the room at Hugo who had his back to the door so Uncle Ron couldn’t come into the room. “Perhaps we should talk to Uncle Ron first, and I’m sure Hugo wants to be at your wedding, hmm?”

Lily barely spared a glance for Hugo, immediately pouting up at Aunt Hermione. “I want us to get married _now_!”

Hugo stepped away from the door and towards Lily, allowing Uncle Ron to finally push into the room, a jovial look in his eye. 

“What’s all this I hear about a wedding?”

The sun was shining and a sixteen-year-old Lily Luna Potter sprawled underneath a tree on the bank of the Black Lake with Hugo beside her. The air was crisp, making her nose tingle and turn red, the ground beneath her sucking out her warmth. It was just after Christmas break and the pair were making the most of the watery winter sun. Sun that lit the world, but selfishly held her heat to herself. 

Lily smiled up at the sun, pulling her green beanie down further to cover her ears. “Your mum has done so many wonderful things for the wizarding world, Hugo. Especially for the integration of Muggleborns. _And_ she spends so much time fighting for the rights of various magical creatures.” Lily heaved a satisfied sigh, smile still in place. “What an extraordinary woman.”

“You really need a new love interest, Lily.” Hugo laughed, turning his head towards her. “Daydream all you want, but it’s never going to happen with Mum.”

“Your mother deserves all the love in the world, Hugo Weasley, and you certainly aren’t the one to give it to her.”

“I resent that statement.”

“Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but you are so rude to your parents sometimes.” Lily turned her head towards him and glared ferociously.

“Oh, and you’re not rude to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry at all?” Hugo rolled his eyes at her and went back to gazing up at the pale sky. 

“Aunt Hermione is the best person in this world.” Lily crossed her arms defiantly over her chest, pouting at Hugo. “I will always love her.”

The rain was pattering and a twenty-two-year-old Lily Luna Potter opened the cafe door for a cloaked figure, hooded against the rain. She pulled off her own cloak and shook the droplets onto the entrance mat, already looking around for Hugo. She spotted him at a table by the window and grinned. Lily grabbed the hand of the girl who had emerged from under the cloak, excitedly tugging her towards the table.

“Come on! Hugo’s over there! He’s going to love you.”

“I hope so,” came the quiet reply.

“Hugo!” Lily gushed, sitting down and awkwardly pulling him into a hug across the table.

“Ack! Lily, not a good hugging position!” He pushed her away and grabbed the flowers on the table before they managed to topple over. 

“It’s nice to see you too.” Lily laughed. “Hugo,” she turned towards the girl who had tentatively sat in the third seat at the table, “this is Tam.”

“Tam! It’s good to finally meet y—” Hugo broke off as he turned to Tam and took in the bushy brown hair, almond eyes and wide mouth. 

Hugo turned back to Lily without a word and ever-so-slowly raised his eyebrows.

Lily just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2019 HP Next Gen Fest.


End file.
